


Of space furry and bisexuality

by SpaceBae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, First Kiss, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Lance gets mad, and dumb boys kiss, basically everyone is pissed at Keith for being Galra but YO HE DID NOT CHOSE TO, post season 2 ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBae/pseuds/SpaceBae
Summary: When they find out Keith is Galra, the team doesn't take the news too well. Lance thinks it doesn't change anything.---“but yeah. I’m just, so disappointed in all of them. They got no problem with me but they go about spreading the same hate I lived through just because we find out you’re different. And it’s not like either of us chose to be. God knows if we could decide what we were born as we’d go the easy way eh? No need in being the weird ass almost a fag but still straight passing or the semi murder alien child”“Lance you’re totally val-”Lance seems to sense the conversation's mood going down so he just grins and turns to Keith.“I mean what I’m trying to say is, you didn’t decide to be a furry so I still love you”





	

It happens too quickly for either him or Shiro to stop it. The blade of Marmora's leader briefly explains to an angry Allura what had happened on the base, before assuring her she would have his full support in taking down the Galra empire. She throws him a cold stare in answer.

“And why should we trust you?”

“Well I believe your grudge against all Galra is far behind now. After all, you’ve got one of us in your ranks.”

Both Keith and Shiro freeze at that. Until hours ago they had no idea Keith was at least part Galran and they didn’t really discuss what would happen when they reached the castle. If it was up to him, Keith would probably not have told anyone else about this. He would just have suffered in silence about the knowledge that he was the very thing they fought against.

“Your red paladin” the Galra explains upon Allura’s questioning gaze

She is speechless, and everyone in the room freezes looking at Keith. He probably looks like a deer caught in the headlights at that point, terrified and guilty. Pidge mutters a vague “that’s impossible, you’re lying” while Lance just gives him a shrug. Figures, the guy most likely hates his guts anyway -unfortunately for Keith’s huge ass crush on that moron-, Galra or not isn't going to make much of a difference about it.

It’s clear no one feels like battle planning after that and Shiro softly asks their guest if they could postpone the meeting. The Galra seems polite enough and ask the black paladin to contact his base when they are ready.

That leaves, a few minutes later, six people staring at Keith in disbelief. Well, five. If you consider that Lance has simply gone back to whatever he was doing with his bayard before the revelation. Cleaning it maybe. Whatever. It is probably not the time to stare at Lance or think he has a nice figure with his hip resting against the control room table.

After a moment, it is clear no one knows how to approach the subject. Shiro or Allura should probably be the ones to start the conversation, but they keep glancing at each other in confusion, unsure how to bring the topic up.

“It - It’s true, okay” Keith says roughly to break the uncomfortable silence “Look, I had this knife alright. It was from my mum so I always keep it with me and I brought it and the Blade's people said they could tell me what it was if I went through these trials. So I tried but I got pretty beat up and then I gave up and went to give them the knife. And then it turned into some sort of sword and… and they said I had awaken it and it was only possible if I had Galran blood. And it just- it makes sens doesn't it? But look I don’t know the first thing about my family so I just – I didn’t know”

At this point he knows he’s rambling but Allura and Coran look mortified, Pidge angry and Hunk terrified. Shiro won’t even look at him so he doesn’t know what to do.

“Can we even trust him as a paladin anymore?” Pidge asks with a trace of pain in her voice. She’s surely thinking about Matt and her father “I mean, Keith it's not against you but what if, I don’t know, the Galra can control you? What if you turn on us or are actually as spy for them or-”

Lance looks like he’s about to say something – probably agree with her- but Allura cuts in.

“I can’t believe this! They are lying surely! Typical Galra, playing with your mind and trying to make us throw our red paladin away!”

“I was there. What Keith says is true. And I don't think the Blade would lie to us about this...” mutters Shiro who sounds defeated “Look guys, I think this is just a lot to take in and we need to take our time to think about how we will handle the situation.”

“What the fuck?!”

That’s Lance. He looks positively furious by now but strangely enough his rage doesn’t seem to be directed at Keith. He’s moved in front of him by now and is facing the rest of the team, a lanky 6ft tall of fury glaring at them.

“There is nothing to `handle`! He’s still the same annoying dude whether we know he's Galra or not. You talk like it’s something new, like it's something that wasn’t a part of him before. It’s not. We just did not _know._ But he’s no different then the Keith you could trust enough hours ago to send him alone with Shiro -even though I told you it was a bad idea, mind you. He’s not going to turn on us now that he knows he’s part alien or whatever. And he did not know so there is no way he's a Galra spy. It’s not like he _choose_ to not to be human! It’s not like he decided to be born half -or whatever percentage- Galra. And it most certainly doesn’t change who he is as a person and that he is our friend and a great asset to team Voltron. And for fuck sake I can’t believe I am the one who has to tell you this. Allura, Coran, Shiro you are supposed to be the mature ones out there. You should be supporting him and telling him you’ll stand by his side not menacing to throw him out!”

Keith stands there completely dazed while Lance storms out, leaving five slightly guilty looking people and a very confused Keith behind. He takes a second to recover and looks at Shiro, who seems about to say something, before dashing off after Lance.

\---

He finds him on the training deck, his back against a wall and staring right in front of him. He seems pretty zoned out.

“Lance I-”

Keith takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to say. Thanks for believing in me even though I agree with Pidge and am terrified I will betray you all? Are you okay? How do you relate so much about being different? -Your butt is pretty nice also I kinda want to kiss you because that was pretty sweet?- None of these seems to want to get out of his mouth, so he simply sits next to the blue paladin and stays there in silence for a while.

“Thanks. For sticking up for me” he manages after a moment

“No problem” Lance’s voice is a whisper “I just- I- I understand how you feel. And I really don’t think any differently of you because you’re an alien or whatever”

“Yeah I get it. You still hate me” Keith chuckles dryly

“I don’t hate you! You annoy me sometimes but, but I still think you’re kind of cool I guess. And trustworthy”

“Thanks” he feels himself blushing “But, if you don’t mind. What do you mean when you say you understand how I feel?”

Lance pauses for a moment, seemingly considering his options. Then he decides _fuck this_ and just goes ahead and says it.

“So, back when I was at the garrison, I had a shit ton of friends. They were really cool guys mostly and great pilots and we would always hang out and party together. Then I figured out some stuff about myself and I, well, I came out." (Keith makes a face at that) "And suddenly the only person who would talk to me was Hunk. Well and Pidge later on. But really it hurt soooo bad. Cause like, they were my friends you know, and it’s not like anything _changed_ about me I just, became aware of some stuff. It's not like I woke up bi one day, I always was. But to them it’s like, like I was a whole new person or something”

Keith chokes on dry air.

“When you _came out_? You're not like, mister straight boy??”

“Well. No. Em, not at all" (he laughs and it's a beautiful sound) "I thought everyone on the ship knew but whatever. I’m bisexual. Now don’t you judge or ditch me cause you’re just as different as I am”

Keith snorts at that. _You have no idea._

“No, no don’t worry I really don’t have a problem with it” he says softly “Thanks for sharing though. I guess we really are in the same boat”

“Well, spaceship but whatever. But yeah. I’m just, so disappointed in all of them. They got no problem with me but they go about spreading the same hate I lived through just because we find out you’re different. And it’s not like either of us chose to be. God knows if we could decide what we were born as we’d go the easy way eh? No need to be the weird ass kind of a fag but also still straight passing guy or the semi murder alien child”

“Lance your orientation is totally val-”

Lance seems to sense the conversation’s mood going a way he really does not feel like going, so he just grins and turns to Keith.

“I mean, what I’m trying to say is, you didn’t decide to be a furry so I still love you”

“I’m not a furry!”

The blue paladin must have anticipated his reaction because he stands up and jumps as far as Keith from possible. This only pushes the other boy to chase him around, resulting in a few minutes of Lance chanting “Keith the furry!!” and Keith trying to catch him. He finally succeeds, granted in a less than elegant way: he throws himself on top of the taller boy and pins him to the ground under his weight.

His “rival” is breathing hard beneath him and looking at him through beautiful blue eyes. In that moment, Keith thinks he might have most of the ship against him, but Lance is on his side and that somehow makes everything okay. Lance can get whatever he wants, that’s part of being him. The others will come around, he will make them. And the only thing that matters right now is the blue paladin’s dilated pupils staring at Keith and the way his left hand rides up a skinny jean covered thigh.

“You know. You were totally right about me not being allowed to judge you being bi. But not only because of the Galra thing…”

They are very close now, their noses almost brushing. Keith can feel the huffs of Lance's breath on his cheek and think it would be kind of easy to just lower his head a little bit and slide their lips together.

“Why?” Lance almost whispers

“I’m super gay”

And with this little push, Keith bring their mouths together slowly. They kiss for a moment, soft and sweet. Lance’s other hand reached for Keith's back and he pull him closer. The red paladin can hear his heart beating loud and fast in his chest, but all he can see, taste or smell is Lance, only Lance. He lets fingers play with the other boy’s shorter hair as he feels a smile pressing against his lips. Maybe that'll be awkward later on but for now it just feels _right_.

\---

When Shiro and Allura find Keith, hours later with the intent of apologizing, they don’t exactly find what they expect. Lance and their alien resident are sprawled on one another, limbs collapsed in a tangled mess. Keith’s head his resting on the other boy’s chest and Lance’s hand is softly petting his hair. They don't seem aware of anything but one another in that moment. The two adults look at each other and silently decide they can talk to Keith later. He seems fine for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge apologized to Keith afterwards and felt bad for like a month. She had Hunk bake him cookies and almost did not make any sarcastic comments when Keith and Lance started dating (that's a lie, she bugged them a lot but she's a little sister so we forgive her). Please note that Pidge is like my favorite character so I feel really bad for having her say these terrible things to Keith but she just needed time to process the news. 
> 
> Also yes I have another fic ongoing but look I had to get this out of my mind. Second fic in my life ayyyy
> 
> EDIT: okay so I proofread and shit guys im suprised so many people enjoyed it through the typos lmao. Hopefully it's better now, but I'll most likely do a third reading tomorrow. I should probably re-read Round Off too.


End file.
